


John Sheppard

by DeniesReality



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ArtRage 4 + Wacom Bamboo Splash pen tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard

[Reference Pic](http://i43.photobucket.com/albums/e371/MidknightStarr/1ref%20pics/tumblr_nn0vtf3iOK1qa9gzso1_540.png)

[ Work in Progress](http://theartsysidewips.tumblr.com/tagged/john-sheppard-wip)

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d8qin59)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
